Victorious: Hollywood Arts
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: My first fanfic of VicTORious. It's my take on the show. Some of the chapters may sound like the episodes, but that's how I kinda want it, but it won't always sound like it because I'll change it around. Hope you enjoy it. Couples: mainly: Bori; secondary: Jandre and Cobbie. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Victorious Fanfic. It's Bori based. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all started out like a normal day. I was up and getting ready to go to school until my parents told me I wasn't going. I asked them why and they told me that Hollywood Arts, the school Trina—my sister—is going to, is having 'Family Day.' A day where the Hollywood Arts students take their families to spend a day in Hollywood Arts to see what goes on. I sighed and we waited for Trina. Once she came down we headed out to her school. When we arrived I could see why Hollywood Arts was hard to get into, or so I heard. The students here are mad talented; Trina had auditioned and got in. How? I don't know, because when her ego gets in the way she has no talent.

I was brought out of my reverie when Trina told us that we had to head to the auditorium. We followed her and when we arrived I was surprised to see how big it is. It's huge! We followed her and sat down all the way in the front. I groaned at how close we were to the stage. My parents looked at me concerned, but I just shook my head. Then we looked ahead when the principal began to speak. He welcomed all the families of the students and said that we'll be following a day of every student. _Great,_ I thought, _we're going to have to follow Trina around. Why?_

As soon as the principal stopped speaking we all got up and headed to the halls. Yet as we all headed out it became excruciatingly crowded. I had to grab onto my mom's purse like a five year old. Then I heard someone yell Trina's name; we turned around and saw a group of girls and their families come our way. They began chatting. As soon as they did I heard music. I walked towards it and saw a group of students sitting at a table. One was a guy playing a small, carry able piano. Another was a guy with puffy like hair holding a puppet. Another was a guy with tan skin and hair to die for. He reminded me of Aladdin—don't know why though. Another was a girl with velvet red hair. And lastly was a girl who wore gothic like clothing. I hadn't noticed I'd gotten closer until the guy with the piano spoke up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I smiled shyly.

"I'm André."

"Tori."

"I'm Robbie." Said the guy with the puppet. "And this is Rex." He said motioning to the puppet.

"I'm Cat. Tee hee." Said the girl with the velvet head.

"I'm Beck." Said the Aladdin look alike.

"I'm Jade." Said the gothic like—though not really—girl nonchalantly.

"You new here?" asked the puppet.

"No; I'm just here for family day." I said. "My sister comes here though."

Beck was about to say something, but was interrupted by someone calling my name. I turned around and saw my parents, and an unwilling Trina, looking for me. They caught my eye and came my way. When Trina saw André and the others she gasped. I stared at her expectantly.

"Tori!" she screeched. "What are you doing with _them_?"

My parents stared at her disapprovingly and I just stared at her with a blank face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why are you hanging out with tenth graders? They're so not cool—except for Beck."

"And you think you're cool." I muttered.

"Tori," I turned around and faced André, "you know Trina?"

"Unfortunately." I said. "She's my sister."

"Her cooler, hotter older sister."

I rolled my eyes as André said, "Trina when are we practicing for the big showcase?"

"Today after school." She said walking away. "You can bring your friends if you want."

"We're _so_ sorry about Trina." Mom said.

"Yeah." Dad agreed and they soon followed Trina.

"Ignore Trina." I said. "Her ego can get the best of her sometimes."

"Tori!" yelled Trina.

I rolled my eyes. "Gotta go."

"See ya later girl." André said.

I smiled, waved goodbye and walked away. As we headed to her first period class I was dreading the rest of the day. Knowing Trina it was going to be bad. When the bell for lunch rang we followed Trina outside. I immediately saw André and the others. I wanted, so badly, to walk to them and get away from Trina. My mother saw my distraction and told me to go. I began to protest and she just pushed me towards their direction. I smiled and walked towards André. He noticed me and smiled. He motioned for me to sit down next to him.

"Got away?"

"I saw you guys and so did my mom and she 'pushed' me here."

"I see."

I smiled and then Cat asked if I was going to eat. I shook my head and told them that spending a day with Trina made me lose my appetite. They laughed, but stopped as music began to blast through the speakers. I recognized the music as Jennifer Love Hewitt's 'Can I Go Now.' The music was soon followed by Trina's voice. I saw everyone flinch. Halfway through the song I stood up on my seat, which means my feet are planted on my seat and not the ground, and interrupted Trina.

"Trina!" I yelled.

"What!" she yelled into the mic, by now the music had stopped.

"You're off key." I said nonchalantly.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"Too." She said.

"Ha." I said triumphantly and sat down again.

"If I'm off key then why don't you sing?" she challenged.

"No thanks." I said. "Now I'm hungry."

I got up and went to get lunch, but stopped mid-step. I turned around and looked at André. He gave me a confused looked, but soon realization crossed his face. He shook his head smiling and got up. I gave him a sheepish smile. Soon he began to lead me to where I can buy lunch.

When the school day was over, I was grateful. I can only take so much of Trina. And I've been dealing with her for my entire life. When we arrived I went straight to my room. I took out my pear phone and texted André. He had given me his number so we could keep in touch. I texted him.

_**Hey André, what time are you coming over?**_

_**Soon.**_

_**Like?**_

_**Now. I'm outside with Beck and the others.**_

_**I'm on my way downstairs.**_

As soon as I reached the last step the doorbell rang. I heard Trina say she'll get it, but I ignored her. I opened the door and let then in. They smiled and entered. Once Trina came downstairs she told André to head to the piano. I told the others that they could make themselves at home. I went to the kitchen, brought some cups out of the cupboard and filled them with water. I placed the drinks on a tray. I lifted up the tray and began to head back to the others.

"When I make it shine!" sang Trina off key.

That made me jump slightly, but enough to drop the tray with the drinks. Everyone looked at me.

"Geez Tori," said Trina, "can't you be anymore clumsy?"

I shot her a glare and retorted—mimicking her, "Geez Trina, can't you be anymore off key?"

"Why I outta—"

"You outta what?" I said interrupting her.

"I outta—forget it! I don't even know why you were born." She said. "You ruined everything."

I sucked in a breath. "Trina!" everyone said.

"If that's what you think," I said through the knot in my throat, "then why do you even handle me?"

I gave her a hurt look. "Tori," she began but I walked out on her and into the backyard.

"Trina," Beck said, "you went too far."

He walked out the way I came and followed me. He stopped in front of me when he saw I was sitting in the swing.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "I know she didn't mean it, but it still hurts."

"I see." He said; we sat there in silence until someone came up.

"Beck go inside; I'll handle this."

"Jade," he said warningly.

"Don't worry Oliver; I'm not going to hurt her."

He sighed and got up. He looked at me and I stared at him. His eyes brought me in deeper; like he could see through my soul. We continued to stare at each other until Jade cleared her throat. Beck rolled his eyes, but walked away. We stayed in silence until she spoke up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well get up and lets go back."

"Yeah." I said. "Why are you being nice?"

"Huh?"

"Trina's told me how you got jealous every time a girl spoke with your boyfriend, Beck."

"One: we broke up. Two: we're friends now, so he can speak to whoever he wants. And I'm only mean to people who get on my bad side. And Vega you're on my good side. Just don't hurt Beck." I stared at her confused. She just shook her head. "Ready to go back?'

"Yeah."

We headed back and as soon as I entered Trina came up to me and began to apologize. I sighed and forgave her. Then Jade told her that if she ever does it again to be prepared for the worst. I looked at Jade and she just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. I smiled and went to sit down. I saw that the mess was picked up and that new drinks were on the table.

"So André," I said.

"Yeah?"

"When is the big showcase?"

"Four months from now."

"Good luck." I said.

He smiled and nodded his head. Then Trina began to sing again. She yelled to André to go slower and he did. I sighed, gave André some aspirin and went outside. I felt someone following me and saw that it was Jade. She looked worried and I smiled. I led her to the swings and we sat down. We began to swing and soon I found myself singing.

"_Here I am_

_Once again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in_

_To let it go_

_And you don't_

_Where you are now_

_What it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You disappear. . ."_

"You know," Jade began, "you're amazing. Why don't you audition for Hollywood Arts?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said. "Don't tell anyone about this, please. I don't want anyone to know; especially since I'm not good."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. We got up and headed back inside. I saw André packing up. I asked him if they were done rehearsing and he said that they were done for today. I nodded my head and asked when he's coming back over again. He said tomorrow after school. Then my parents came down.

"Where's Trina?" mom asked.

"Her bedroom, I think." I said.

"You guys are done practicing?" dad asked.

"Yes sir." André said.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" mom asked. "We're having steak."

"We just need to call our parents." Robbie said.

My parents nodded their heads and waited as André and the others called their parents. A few minutes later they all said that their parents said yes. I smiled at them and they smiled back. I went upstairs and to my room and began to change. As soon as I stepped out of my room I heard Trina singing. I opened her bedroom door and stepped in. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Why didn't you sing like that? It would have been better." I said.

With that I left her room and went downstairs. Sitting in the living room were André and the others. I asked them what they were doing and Beck told me that my parents told them to wait here while they made dinner.

"Well, why don't we do something?"

"Like?" André asked.

"Soccer?" I said unsure.

"Okay." They said.

We headed to the backyard. My parents asked me what we're doing and I told them that we're going to play soccer while they made dinner they nodded their heads and told us to be careful. We said fine and I went to get the soccer ball. When I had the ball we began forming teams. André and Beck were the captains. André chose Jade and Beck chose me. Then it was Beck's turn because André chose first. Beck chose Cat and André was left with Robbie. Robbie put Rex down, Rex saying that he would rather watch.

Soon enough we began playing. Beck had passed the ball to Cat, who passed it back to him who passed it to me. I did some fancy footwork and lifted the ball in the air. André was standing in front of the goal as goalie—since we don't have enough players—making sure that I don't make it in. I positioned myself and did a high kick—that's famous in my school—and made it in. Cat 'yay'ed and glomped me; I fell to the ground with her next to me—still hugging me. After she let go we got up. André and the others stared at me surprised.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Robbie.

"I'm on my school's soccer team. My high kick is famous in the school. It's nothing to be amazed about."

They nodded their heads and we continued playing. When we finished Robbie said that Beck, Cat and I won by two points. I cheered and hugged Beck, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He lost his balance for a little bit, but regained it before we fell. When I knew what I was doing I got off him, blushing and mumbling an apology. Before he could say a word, my parents told us that dinner was ready. We walked towards them and sat down around the patio table. I sat next to Beck, but avoided eye contact. When dinner was over and dessert was eaten they left.

After I helped my mom wash and dry the dishes I went upstairs to my room. The next day I woke up to my alarm beeping. I got up and did my morning routine; when I was done I went downstairs and was welcomed to my mom making breakfast. I stared at her and she smiled. She asked me if I was okay.

"I'm fine." I said. "Just surprised to see you making breakfast for us today."

"Oh, that. Yeah well I decided to make breakfast for you guys. Nothing special."

I nodded my head and sat down. Soon I had my breakfast in front of me. I thanked my mom—I have manners you know—and began to eat. As soon as Trina came downstairs I was already heading towards the door and to my ride. Once I stepped into the car, Julie—my best friend whose name is Julienette, but we call her Julie—drove off.

"So," she began, "how was 'Family Day' at Hollywood Arts?" she asked.

"Boring."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said. "The only time it was eventful was when I met André and his friends."

"Do you have a picture?" she asked; by now we had arrived to school.

"Here." I said showing her a picture of them.

"Hey, Aladdin look alike is cute."

I laughed, but agreed with her. Then she told me to make sure to win his heart. I blushed an told her that he's out of my league. She scoffed, but dropped the subject. While we headed to our lockers my pear phone beeped, alerting me of a text message. Julie asked who it was and I told her Beck, the Aladdin look alike. She wiggled her eyebrows and I hit her arm, lightly, smiling.

**_Hey._**

_**Hey yourself.**_

_**Where are you right now?**_ He asked.

_**School. And now I gotta go. In homeroom.**_

_**See ya later then.**_

I replied back and put my phone on vibrate. The school doesn't mind you using your phone, you just have to make sure its on silent or vibrate. That way you won't interrupt class. Julie and I put our phones in our pockets and sat down. Soon the others students arrived. As soon as the bell rang we all went to our first period class. As soon as we got to the girl's gym locker room we began changing. Few minutes later the gym teachers told us that we could head out. We met up with our friends and soon we had to be seated in our assigned spots. Once the teacher took attendance and we stretched, she told us to head to the soccer field that we're going to be playing soccer against the seniors.

"_Great_." Muttered Mai, my cousin.

"Why the sarcasm?" asked Julie.

"Because our grade, the tenth graders, can be so competitive. Its annoying."

"True that." I said.

Once arrived we saw that the seniors were already there. We went to the opposite side of the field and chose a goalie. Mai had a pissed off look when they placed Julie as the goalie, but I gave her a look and rolled my eyes; knowing Julie she'll come to where Mai and I are at once she switched with another person. Then you'll have the Terror Triplets. We got that nickname during freshman year from the seniors that year. At first we didn't like it, but then we got used to it. Now we live up to it.

When the whistle blew, Mai, Julie and I were somewhat exhausted and sweating. We looked at each other and smiled. The teachers told us that we'll continue the game tomorrow. As we headed back inside and into the locker rooms, Mai asked me how 'Family Day' at Hollywood Arts was. I told her everything and she rolled her eyes at Trina's antics. When I told her about Beck she began cooing—saying this like 'Aw! You like him!' and 'Aw! Its so cute how he was worried about you!' I blushed, but rolled my eyes. she began laughing. When the bell ending gym rang we headed to second period. On the way there I got a text. I checked it and saw it was from Beck. It said:

_**Which period are you heading to?**_

_**Second. You?**_

_**In Sikowitz's class.**_

_**Oh.**_

With that I entered the class and sat down. By the time it was my the last period of the day I was already ready to head home. When Mai, Julie and I sat down we noticed our music teacher smiling. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"Well class I have good news." She chirped. "One: I'm engaged." We all cheered. "Two: your mid-year projects."

We all groaned. We knew that we were going to have mid-year projects, just that we didn't expect to have them assigned to us so soon. Once the teacher calmed us down she explained to us that we could work on it as a group or independently. Mai, Julie and I decided to work together.

"You have to choose a song that affects you." She said. "You can play it or use the karaoke version, but you _must_ perform it. No excuses."

With that the bell rang. As we walked out Ms. Ramirez stopped Mai, Julie and I. he asked us if we're going to the big showcase in less than four months. We told her yes. She nodded her head and said that we'll see her there, with that went out of the school. On the way home we were talking about what song we should sing. I thought of one and told them. They nodded their heads and agreed with it, but said that we should think of others. When we arrived I saw Trina's car was in the driveway and so was Beck's and André's. Mai looked at me confused and I told them André's here to rehearse with Trina. They nodded their heads and got out of the car. When we entered, we were welcomed to Trina yelling at André; telling him to go at a slower tempo. I rolled my eyes and asked Mai and Julie if they wanted a snack. They shook their head and placed their bags near the doorway.

"About time you got home." Trina said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said waving her off.

I said 'Hi' to the others and asked them if they wanted a drink. They said no and I sat down next to Beck. Mai and Julie sat down next to me on the floor. While Trina and André rehearsed, the rest of us were talking. We were interrupted when André asked me if he had aspirin. Mai got up, went to the cup board and brought out a bottle of aspirin. She gave him some and took them. Soon they began rehearsing again. By the time they finished I had a massive headache. I asked André and the others if they were going to stay for dinner again. They nodded their heads and called their parents. Then I asked Mai and Julie. They said yes, but wanted to know if their family could come. I told them to give me a minute while I asked my parents.

I called my mom and asked her if Mai and Julie's family could come for dinner. She said yes and I hung up. I told Julie and Mai and they cheered. They called their parents and told them. When they hung up, they told me that their family will be coming. I nodded my head and asked them if they would help me make dinner. They nodded their heads and we went to the kitchen. As soon as we got there my parents came through the door. My mo told me, Mai and Julie not to worry about dinner, that she'll handle it. We nodded our heads and told André and the others to come out to the backyard/ few minutes later Mai and Julie's family joined us in the backyard. I was engulfed into various hugs by my family.

As we waited for dinner I introduced my family to André and the others. There was awkwardness at first, but soon the awkwardness disappeared. As we waited for dinner to be finished, my family and I decided to play soccer. André, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Beck decided to sit this one out. We split up into teams and Mai, Julie and I were in the same team. We smirked at each other and nodded our heads. As soon as we began playing we all became serious. Between family and friends we tend to play rough because we've been going at it for years. We still went at it even though my mom said that dinner was ready. We told her a few more minutes and she sighed.

"Mai!" I said. "Do it!"

With that Mai kicked the ball and it went up into the air. I positioned myself ad did my famous high kick. It went past my cousin, who was playing goalie, and into the goal. The girls and I cheered and then tackled each other.

"Alright!" my mom said. "Dinner time."

With that we got up and went to the table. I got compliments from André and the others and I smiled at them. Beck asked if we always played that rough and we nodded our heads. He nodded his head and we all began to eat. When dinner was eaten and dessert was served we all began chatting animatedly. I pulled Mai and Julie towards the swings so we could talk about the music mid-year project. I asked them if they thought of any other songs and they said no.

"So we're going with 'These Words' by Natasha Bedingfield?" I asked.

"Yup." They said.

Soon we began planning how we were going to do it. I told them to stop when I saw a figure walking towards us. when I could see who it was I breathed a sigh of relief. When Jade was in front of us she asked why we're here. I told her about the project for music class. She asked us what we're planning on doing and I told her. We just didn't know how we're going to perform it. She told us that we'll figure it out. We nodded our heads and began chatting amongst ourselves. Then more figures came our way.

"So this is where you ran to." André said.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Sup girls." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Talking." Jade said. "Now go. Except for Cat."

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"Because we're having girl time. Now go." Jade responded.

With that they left. I looked at Jade and thanked her. She nodded her head.

"Why didn't you want them here?" Cat asked.

"I don't you want them to hear what we're talking about." I said.

"You mean on how you can sing?" I looked at Cat wide eyed. "When Jade came after you the next day I followed. I saw that you were swinging yourself on the swing and then began to sing. So I stuck around and heard you." She said. "And don't worry. Beck, André and Robbie don't know about it."

"Thanks." I said.

She smiled then said, "Once my brother tried keeping his girlfriend a secret, but it was hard because she always took things from our house." She finished giggling.

Mai, Julia and I just stared at her. Jade told us to mind too much about it because she's always like that. We nodded our heads and began chatting again. Cat had pulled up the lyrics to the song we're going to sing for the project and we began splitting up whose going to sing what. Mai and Julie had suggested that I sing the high note since I'll probably be able to reach them and I agreed. Then someone called Mai's name. It was Mali—Mai's twin, though her name's Amalia we just call her Mali. We got up and went her way. She said that all the kids want to play man hunt. I agreed and so did the others. The adults had gone inside to talk amongst themselves.

We split up into two teams. Jade, Cat, Mali, Julie, Mai, the other girls and I against the guys. The girls and I wanted to make it even and have even numbers of boys and girls on the teams, but when my cousins and Julie's brothers began making faces I changed my mind. The guys went out of the gate while the girls and I hid. Jade, Cat, Julie, Mali, Mai and I had taken the younger kids with us. as soon as we were ready I yelled to the guys that they could come in. we waited a few seconds and then we left our hiding spots. Jade and the rest of us stayed low. We were close to 'base' when we heard a scream.

We turned around and saw André, Beck, Robbie and Julie's brothers advance our way.

"Run!" Cat yelled.

And run we did. I knew that there were three of the younger kids that couldn't run at a fast pace so I told Cat and Jade to pick up two of the three while I picked up the third. We picked them up and ran quicker. I saw that all the girls were on base and safe. The guys were picking their pace. I saw Beck close to catching me so I did some fancy footwork and spun. I held onto the child a little bit tighter and ran to base. When I made it the girls cheered and hugged each other.

"Tori," Mali said.

"Hmm,"

"What was the footwork that you did?"

"I don't know." I said. "I just did the first thing that came to mind that could give me an advantage."

"Nice." Said Mali.

The guys came to us and said that they want a rematch. We agreed and they began walking towards the gate. Before they could exit, my parents and the rest of the adults came out. They asked what we were doing and we told them. They nodded their heads and said that they were going to play too. Mai and Mali's, Julie's and my mom came with us while our dads went with the guys. When they guys exited and closed the gate we all went to hide again. This time half the little ones went with their and my mom. Jade, Cat and I still held onto the three little ones. When we were ready we called them in.

The same thing as before happened and except that my footwork got fancier. When we finished we saw that it was late. Everyone left except for André, Jade, Robbie, Cat and Beck. The stayed behind to help us clean up. Once everything was back into their place André and the others left.

A month went by and Trina's ego still keeps getting in the way of her actually singing good. I've tried to coach her in making sure her ego is in control, but it doesn't work. While André works with Trina at my house with Beck and Robbie keeping him company, I was at Mai's house practicing with her and Julie for our mid-year project with Jade and Cat giving us their opinions and ideas every now and then. And soon it would be time for the big showcase.

* * *

Read and Review!

Feedback is welcomed!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter two. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to those who review this story. You guys rock! Hope this chapter is up to your expectation. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own a thing. If I did, Beck and Tori would have been together by now.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The big showcase was now only three days away and Trina hasn't gotten any better. Julie, Mai and I had finished practicing and we're now relaxing until the day we have to present our mid-year projects. Jade and Cat reassured us that we were amazing. Now all we were doing was listening to André and Trina rehearsing. We had asked Beck and Robbie how their practicing went and Beck to us honestly that it hadn't gotten any better. Robbie had asked me where Jade, Cat and I went to and I told them that we went to Mai's house for a project that Mai, Julie and I had to get done. Robbie was about to ask us what class it was for, but Jade told him that it was none of his business. With that he dropped the topic.

It was the day of the big showcase and our music teacher had told us yesterday that she was going to postpone the presentations of the mid-year projects for tomorrow. The students had asked her why and she said that she wasn't going to be there because she was going to watch her daughter at the big showcase. Mai and I knew that, but we didn't know that her daughter was in Hollywood Arts. We all nodded our heads. Now Mai, Julie and I were sitting with my parents in the audience watching the current performance. When we heard this awful noise we began looking around. Soon a male with a small afro came up to my parents.

"Are you Trina's parents?"

"Yes." My mom said.

"Why?" asked dad.

"Follow me." The male said. "I'm Mr. Lane, the counselor."

We got up and followed him. When we arrived backstage we saw a group of people huddled around Trina. When we broke through we saw what looks like to be a nurse tending to Trina whose tongue is huge. My parents ran to her and began asking what happened. All they knew was that Trina's tongue was huge. Then I remembered about the website with the Chinese herb gurgle that Trina found. I told them about it and the nurse said that Trina must have had an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients. Mr. Lane had asked the nurse if Trina would be able to perform and she told him no. Trina began to protest, but stopped when the nurse lady told her that her tongue could burst if she continued talking. Then the lady took her off to the side saying that she was going to massage her tongue and my parents followed.

"Looks like my grandma came here for nothing." André said and I felt bad for him.

"Does anyone else know Trina's parts?" Mr. Lane asked.

"Her sister, her cousin and her sister's friend does." André stated.

Mai, Julie and I stared at him and then began protesting. He pulled us off to the side and tried to convince us. when that didn't work he said that we said that we'll do it. We tried escaping, but they got us and took us behind this screen to change our clothes. Along the way I told them that my dad's a cop, but that didn't stop them. When we were ready they led us to the stage. We were close to getting away, but they pushed us onto the stage. We stopped and looked at the audience. We gulped and looked at André. He nodded his head and we looked ahead again. Soon André began playing and then I found myself singing.

"_Here I am_

_Once again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in_

_To let it go"_

I had motioned to André for the music to go faster and he nodded his head and told the other players. Now Mai and Julie joined in the singing and we began some of the dance moves.

"_And you don't know_

_Where you are now_

_What it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment you disappear. . ."_

Soon we began to dance to the song as we sang.

"_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dreams in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine!"_

I sang and then the music solo began. Mai, Julie and I began dancing while André did his thing. As soon as we heard the solo begin to die down we began to sing once again.

"_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dreams in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in_

_Your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll_

_Be everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine!"_

When we sang the last note we got a standing ovation. Mai, Julie and I squealed. We hugged the dancers and then we hugged André ad the curtains closed. People congratulated us and my parents told us that we were amazing. Mr. Lane even asked me if I was Trina's sister and Trina took and offence to it. We smiled and everyone began complimenting us again. They soon stopped when this guy came. He was tall, looked somewhat well built with black hair with a few white strands and glasses.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Tori Vega and this is my cousin Mai and my best friend Julie. Who're you?"

"This is Mr. Eikner, our principal." Mr. Lane said.

"Do you girls go here?" Mr. Eikner asked.

"No." we said.

"Do you want to go here?"

I looked at Mai and Julie and they shook their heads slightly. "No thanks." I said.

Everyone began whining—asking why we didn't want to come; they shut up when the principal spoke again.

"How come?" he asked.

"Because," Mai began.

"We're not as talented," Julie continued.

"And the students here are crazy talented." I finished.

They all groaned and began chatting again. Soon the curtains opened again and we all stopped and faced the audience. Then André stepped out.

"Hi André!" his grandmother said.

"Hey!" André said to the audience. "These three girls think that they're not good enough. What do you guys think?"

They all cheered. André looked at us and asked us if we'll join now. I looked at the girls and they shook their heads again. I turned around and faced him again. Then I spoke to Principal Eikner.

"Can we think about it?" I asked him.

"Sure thing. Get back to me when you have a response."

"Will do."

With that the curtains closed again and the girls and I went to change. As we changed we talked about what we felt. We each felt the same thing. The adrenaline rushing, the butterflies, the excitement of being on stage. We looked at each other and agreed that we'll think about it. When we stepped out, we were bombarded by André asking us why we didn't say yes. We told him that we're still insecure and that we're just not sure yet. But that we'll think about it. He nodded his head and told us that we fit in and belong here.

When we stepped out of the school and headed to my parents car, we were stopped by our music teacher. She said that we were amazing. We smiled and thanked her. She told us that she can't wait for our performance tomorrow. On the way home, we were all silent. Once we dropped off Julie and Mai and arrived home, I went to my room. O closed the door, changed and laid down on my bed. I began thinking if I should go to Hollywood Arts or not.

The next day I got up, did my morning routine and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom asked me if I thought about it. I told her yes, but that I need more time. She nodded her head and gave me my breakfast. When I finished I got my things and headed towards the door and to my ride. While I rode with Julie and Mai, I got an idea on how we can be sure if we're good enough for Hollywood Arts. I told Mai and Julie about it and they agreed.

When we arrived to school I told Mai and Julie to go and get our music teacher while I go and talk to the principal. They nodded their heads and we went our separate ways. When I arrived to the principal's office I saw the principal arriving.

"Principal Smith," I said.

He stopped and looked at me. "Yes? What is it Ms. Vega?"

"Do you think you can make an announcement for everyone to go to the auditorium period eleven?"

"Why?"

By now we were in his office. "Yesterday I went to Hollywood Arts for the big showcase because my sister was in it. Unfortunately something happened and Mai, Julie and I had to step in and replace her. We performed and their principal wants us to go to Hollywood Arts. We said no because we're not good enough at first, but then we told him that we'll think about. So I was wondering that the students in my music class could perform our mid-year music projects. Mai, Julie and I will too and then we can ask the students if they think we're good enough for Hollywood Arts. We just need a little more convincing."

"Well then, go ahead." He said. "I'll make the announcement."

"Thank you." Said Mai as she, Julie and Mrs. Ramirez, our music teacher, stepped in.

"You're welcome."

With that we walked out of his office. Right then the warning bell rang and we all went to class. As Mai, Julie and I headed to homeroom, I took out my phone. Mai asked what I was doing and I told her that I was going to text Jade to come here with Cat during period eleven.

_**Hey Jade, can I ask you for a favor?**_

_**Hey Tor; what do you need?**_

_**Can you and Cat come here during period eleven?**_

_**Sure. Why?**_

_**I want you guys to be here when Mai, Julie and I perform. I'm pretty sure André told you guys about our decision after we performed for Trina during the bug showcase.**_

_**Yeah he did. And we'll be there. I'll just make sure that André, Beck and Robbie don't find out.**_

_**Kay. Thanks.**_

_**No problem.**_

With that I put my phone away and told the girls. They nodded their heads and we faced forward when the principal came on with the announcements and then said that period eleven music class will report directly to the auditorium and that everyone else will have to wait for an announcement by him when they can all go to the auditorium. The students began to ask amongst themselves why until Principal Smith announced that my music class is dong a performance. When the announcements were over the bell rang and we all headed to first period. When we arrived, Mai, Julie and I were bombarded by our friends asking us what we're going to be doing.

While we changed, I explained everything to them. They looked at us with mouths wide open.

"Why didn't you say 'yes' right away?" they asked.

"Because we aren't good enough." I said. "You guys didn't go there for 'Family Day.' All the students there are crazy talented that you have no idea."

They scoffed and rolled their eyes. Once we got the okay from the gym teachers we headed out. We went to our spots and sat down. Once the teachers came out, took attendance and we stretched we headed out to the soccer field. We split up into our teams from months ago and we began playing flag football. As we played someone from administration went to the teachers. One of the gym teachers blew the whistle and we all stopped.

"Mai Vega, Julienette Rose-Marie and Tori Vega; administration needs you!"

We heard a lot of 'oh's from the students as we walked towards them. We gave the gym teachers our flags and followed administration. They led us to the girl's locker room and unlocked the door for us; we went in and went to change. When we walked out we followed them to the main office. There I made out the figures of Principal Smith talking to Principal Eikner, along with Jade, Cat, Mali, Beck, André, Robbie, this guy with dirty blonde hair, a brunette guy and a guy with black hair. I looked at the girls and they stared at me in confusion. I shrugged my shoulders as we headed inside.

"Good they're here." Principal Smith said. "Girls Principal Eikner wants to see how our school runs. Would you show them around and take them to your classes?"

"Sure thing." Mai said.

As we headed out of the main office, I shot Jade a questioning look. She mouthed that she'll explain later. Once we were out of hearing range from the main office I stopped and faced Jade. She looked at me with a blank stare.

"So. . ." I said expectantly.

"So I went to Principal Eikner to ask for permission for me and Cat to leave to come here period eleven. He asked why and we told him. Then he called down these guys, since he knows that we hang out, and told them that we'll be coming here. They don't know about it yet." She said.

I sighed. "What's done is done."

"My brother once tried to hide a pet snake, but my parents found out about it after the snake went into their room and into their bed." She said giggling.

I just looked at her and shook my head. Jade told Mai and Julie to ignore Cat when she begins a sentence with 'My brother once.' They nodded their heads and we headed back to gym class. We went outside and to the soccer field. The teachers asked why they wanted us and we told them. They handed us the flags and we placed them around our waist.

"What are you girls doing?" Mali asked.

"Going to go play flag football with our class."

"In your regular clothes?"

"Yep. We won't get dirty. Hopefully. Its not tackle football."

With that Mai, Julie and I went to play. So far we've taken down half of the other team, but they're still ahead. Mai and Julie have been trying to get the anchor's flag, but couldn't. by the time the teachers blew the whistle, no one had won. The gym teachers told us that we'll be continuing the game on Friday. As we headed inside I went to the gym teachers and told then that we may not be here on Friday.

They nodded their heads in understanding and I figured that maybe, just maybe, Ms. Ramirez had been talking about our performance. The rest of the classes had been uneventful. When the bell for eleventh period rang, Mai, Julie and I went to the auditorium. When we arrived Ms. Ramirez told us to go to the back and begin getting ready. Then she asked who our guests were. I told her and she smiled at them she told them to sit in the front so they could have a better view. When the bell rang for class to start Principal Smith came on and made an announcement for everyone to head to the auditorium. From behind the curtains I could see everyone come in. I became nervous and looked at Mai and Julie. Mai looked at Julie and nodded her head. Mai went out the curtain and headed towards Jade.

"Jade," she said.

"What is it Mai?" Jade asked confused.

"We need you and Cat in the back." When she saw that Jade was still confused she continued. "Tori is nervous, scared and frozen in place."

With that Jade and Cat got up; they followed Mai and came behind the curtains. They came towards me and saw that what Mai said was true. Jade tried talking to me, but I just babbled negative things. Then Cat came up with a good idea. She asked me if it would be okay if she and Jade performed with us. I said it would be fine, but they don't know the moves. They told us to show them and that they would memorize them. Since we were going to be the last ones to perform we showed them the steps. By the time it was our turn to perform Jade and Cat had learned all the moves. We stepped out onto the stage and I gulped. Jade looked at me reassuringly. I nodded my head, fixed my headset a little bit made a move with my hand. The song began and Mai, Julie and I began to sing and we danced to it.

We heard many cheers. When the song finished Ms. Ramirez came on and thanked us for our performance. Everyone was about to get up and leave, but she stopped them. She called Mai, Julie and me out again and told them that we have a question for everyone. She handed me the mic and I spoke up.

"Now I know that you guys are confused, but I—we need you to be honest opinions." I said. "Mai, Julie and I performed during the big show case yesterday. The people there think that we're good enough to be in Hollywood Arts. We think so too, kinda. But we want to know what you guys think." They all started cheering. I looked at Mai and Julie and we smiled. We made up our minds. "Looks like today will be our last day in Sherwood. Wish us luck."

With that we went backstage. Jade and Cat came to us and asked if we're really going to Hollywood Arts. We nodded our heads and they engulfed us into hugs. Then we heard our names being called. We turned around and saw Principal Eikner and the others come our way.

"So girls," Principal Eikner said, "did you decide to go to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yes." We said.

He cheered and André picked us up, one-by-one, and twirled us around.

"But, I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" Mali asked.

"Who are those guys?" I said pointing to the dirty blonde, brunette and black haired guy.

"The dirty blonde is Kyle Samuels, the brunette is Roy Roberts and the black haired guy is Aiden Matthews." André said.

"Okay." I said.

Then the bell ending school rang. Mr. Eikner said that he's going to talk to Principal Smith about transferring the papers he needs. He told André and the others tat they could hang out until it was time to go. They nodded their heads. Then I remembered that I have to go and talk to my soccer coach. I began walking away until I heard someone call me. I turned around and saw that it was Mai. She asked me where I was going. I told them that I need to go talk to my soccer coach. They nodded their heads and said that they were going with me. I nodded my head and began walking. I went to the locker rooms and changed to my uniform. When I came out I gave my things to Mai. I led them to the field and when we arrived I saw that they were stretching.

"Mrs. Jones," I said.

"Yes?" she said turning around. "Oh Tori; what do you need?"

"Well I'm here for one last practice before quitting."

"So you decided to go to Hollywood Arts?" I nodded my head. "I see well Tori, we're going to miss you. You're one of our best players captain, but before you leave you need to choose the next captain. One who is the next best player."

I nodded my head. "What about the uniform?"

"Keep it. Now stretch and join the others in the field."

I stretched real quickly and went to the field. Mrs. Jones told the girls and they all looked sad. I gave them a small speech and then we split up into teams. Once we began playing I knew that they all became serious. I smiled to myself. When we finished, I had made my choice on who will take my place as captain. Mrs. Jones asked me and I told her that I want to announce it. She nodded her head and blew the whistle. They quieted down and waited.

"Well," she began, "since Tori will be leaving us she decided on who will be the next captain. So give her your attention and respect her decision, Tori."

"Thanks coach." I said. "Well for the past year and a half I had a great time being with you guys, but as you can see I'm transferring to Hollywood Arts. I wish you all the best of luck. And now for your new captain," I said, "Brittney come and take your place as the next captain."

Everyone clapped and Brittney came forward. I smiled and gave her a hug. The other players came up, hugged her and welcomed her as their new captain. Then they each made a single file line and each and every one of them gave me a hug, wishing me the best of luck. I smiled at them and blinked my eye, trying to stop the tears from falling, but a few escaped my eyes. They 'aw'ed and group hugged me. When they broke away I saw that some were tearing up and others had tears cascading down their faces. Then my phone tang, ruining the moment; I laughed and went towards Mai. She handed me my phone. I answered it and heard Trina yelling.

"Trina!" I said. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's in the house and I'm alone. I heard the guy say 'Tori, I'm here for you' and footsteps." She said frantically. "I think it's _him_."

"Chizz." I said. "I'm on my way."

"Hurry."

With that I hung up. I looked at Mai and told her that we need to go now. She nodded her head; I said goodbye to my old team. When we arrived to the parking lot, I saw a bus that said 'Hollywood Arts' on it. Then Mr. Eikner came out. He said that we could use the bus. I asked him if they could follow us to my house. He agreed, but then asked why. I told him that I need to get to my house quickly. He nodded his head and they got in as Mai, Julie and I jumped into Julie's car. I told Julie to drive quickly and she asked why. I told her and she picked up the speed. I told Mai to call my dad ad to get the police to the house. She nodded her head and I began to look into the compartment area to see if Julie still has her tazer with her.

She has a good reason for it and so do Mai and I. long story short, we had to many 'fans', guys, who followed us and didn't understand what personal space is. When we arrived I saw the front door to the house open. I gave Julie her tazer and told Mai to take hers out. She did and I grabbed mine. I told them to wait while I went to the bus to tell them not to come out. When I entered the bus I told them not to come out until Julie, Mai or I told them they could. They asked why and I explained to them briefly why. They began to protest, but I walked out. I gave their driver specific orders not to open the door no matter what. When he gave me the okay, I walked to Julie and Mai. We nodded our heads and walked into the house. When we entered I saw that everything was a mess. I nodded my head towards the stairs and we walked up. I saw my bedroom door open and went that way. I peeked inside and saw our 'guest' looking through my drawers. I shuddered and entered. We walked up behind him. That's when he turned around abruptly. We screamed and he came our way. Somehow we managed to taze him and he fell to the floor. I told them to watch him while I find Trina. They nodded their heads and I left the room.

"Trina!" I yelled. "Katrina Rose Vega! Come out! Stalker's unconscious!"

With that Trina came out of the coat closet. She looked at me and hugged me. She began crying hysterically, mumbling about she saw her life flash before her eyes and how she wouldn't be able to do the things she wanted. Then my dad and the police came in. my dad came to us and asked if we're okay. I nodded my head.

"Where's the guy?" he asked.

"In my room." I said shuddering. "Mai and Julie are watching him. He's unconscious."

He nodded his head and led the police to my room. I got up, helped Trina up and went outside the house. By now Trina had clamed down and was threatening my stalker under her breath. When we arrived outside a woman police officer came up to Trina and began questioning her. I went to the bus and went in. I told them that they could come out. They followed me as I walked back to Trina. When I arrived the police officer lady asked me what I saw. I told her and she wrote it down. Then my dad came out with my conscious stalker. They guy looked at me and smiled.

"You'll be mine Victoria Mari Vega; you'll be mine one day."

I went to Mai, grabbed my tazer, charged it up and tazed him. His body shook and then it went limp. I looked at the others.

"What?" I said. "He was creeping me out. I have every right to taze him; especially since he was in my room going through my drawers."

With that the cops took him away. My dad asked me if I was okay. I told him that I was fine; that it was going to take me a couple of days to be able to forget about this mess. He nodded his head and went inside. I looked at Jade and Cat and asked them if they could sleep over. They nodded their heads and called their parents. When they finished they told me that they're going to go their clothes and that they would be back. I nodded my head and went in the house with Trina, Julie, Mai, André, Robbie, Kyle, Roy, Aiden and Beck behind me. I asked them if they could help clean up. They said sure and we began.

Principal Eikner said that he had to get back to school. Since Jade, André and Beck drove to school they decided to head back to school and get their cars. Cat went because Jade is driving her home to get their clothes. When André and Beck came back they began helping. Soon everything in the kitchen and living room were picked up and in their place. When Jade and Cat came back I asked them if they could help me, Mai and Julie clean up my room. They said fine and we headed to my room. When we got there I froze at the doorway. Jade ad Cat looked at me worried while Julie and Mai started to clean up. When they turned around and saw that I was frozen, they told Jade and Cat to take me to the living room, to make sure I sit down and to come back up here. They nodded their heads and took me downstairs. When we got to the living room the guys asked what's wrong.

"We don't know." Cat said.

"We got there and she just froze up" Jade said.

Then I started shaking uncontrollably. Jade and Cat quickly sat me down, but I still shook. They looked at each other with worried expressions. Then Beck came up to me and tried to calm me down. He hugged me as I shook. Jade and Cat went up the stairs. Few seconds later my parents and Trina came downstairs with Jade and Cat explaining this to them. Then Cat and Jade went back upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" André asked.

"She went into shock." My dad said.

"It's happened before." Mom added.

She went to the cupboard and pulled something out.

"What's that?" asked Kyle.

"It's a watch that tells us how fast her heart rate is." She said. "Beck, be a dear, and put this on her while I call Dr. Collins."

With that Beck took the watch and placed it on me. My mom grabbed the house phone and called Doctor Collins. Few minutes later the doorbell rang. My dad opened the door and in stepped Dr. Collins. He's one of those blonde hair blue eyed doctors that are unattainable. For a doctor, he's the youngest with him being twenty two and all. Dr. Collins came in and questioned my mother on what happened. She told him everything she knows and he came my way. He looked at Beck with a cold stare and Beck looked back with a blank look.

"Can you please move?" Dr. Collins asked. Beck let go and moved, but I grabbed his hand. "I see she's attached to you."

"We're friends." Beck said.

Dr. Collins came behind me and began to massage my shoulders. I calmed down and stopped shaking. When I came to I saw everyone around me. I looked at everyone and they all had looks of relief on their faces. Then I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Beck wiped them away looking worried.

"Yo Doc!" Jade exclaimed. "I thought you said she'll be fine?"

"She is." He explained. "It's just a delayed reaction. Mentally she's fine. Physically she's excellent. Emotionally she's okay, but her emotions are betraying her."

"Huh?" they said.

"She's okay, but she's still freaked out." Cat said explaining to them in lames terms what Dr. Collins said.

"Did she just say something that makes sense?" André asked.

"Yes I did." Cat giggled playing with her hair.

I looked around until I saw Beck. He looked at me and saw exactly how freaked out I was. He came next to me, never letting go of my hand and hugged me again. I buried my face in his chest and let the tears flow. When I finally calmed down, for good this time, we had dinner. When dinner was over, Beck, André, and Robbie stayed for a little while longer while Mai, Julie, Mali, Kyle, Roy and Aiden went home. Once Beck, André and Robbie left Jade and Cat took me to my room. I began to protest, but Jade said that the only way I could get through this is by facing it. I nodded my head and we headed towards my room. When we were in front of my bedroom door we just stood there. I looked at my door until I was pushed forward by Cat and Jade. I looked at them and they smiled encouragingly. I opened the door and held my breath. When I saw that everything was back in its place in my room I took a deep breath. I smiled slightly and went to sit on my bed.

After Jade, Cat and I talked for a little bit we began getting ready for bed. Once my head hit my pillow, I forgot about everything that had just happened with my stalker and looked forward to my first day of Hollywood Arts. Wondering what would happen. What classes I would get and how the teachers were. Jade had told me that a teacher named Sikowitz could be crazy and I was looking forward to it.

* * *

Read and Review!

Feed back is welcomed! :)

Btw: I don't know how a person in shock is suppose to be like so for this chapter that's my version of shock.


End file.
